Explorations, Trials, What I am doing next ?
by Marama Potter
Summary: A soul is reborn in a new universe that was a fiction in its world. This soul is determined to have fun as life progress. This soul is engaged in a cycle of life/death as the main character. He see each life as an opportunity to change path, explore himself and win knowledge. Self-Insert. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**What you will be doing if you were in Harry's shoes ?**

Wreak the time line! Have fun ! Taking nothing at face value! First Life with your memories and knowledge from your precedent life before being reincarnated in Harry Potter Universe as Harry!

Wreak the plot ! Be Gray ! A consequence for retaliating against the Dursley in 2nd Life !

If this is a curse, maybe doing it more seriously in 3rd Life !

 **Part 1**

 **Chapter 1**

The first conscious thoughts you have is ' _Oh this so hot ! So tight !'_ ,then _' Where I am ? Why I do not see ? I am blind ? (…) What time is it?'_ Then you sleep.

The second conscious wake up is when you feel an energy wraps yourself in a warm cocoon, you're feeling love, acceptance, power, harmony. Your soul is singing. ' _What beautiful land I have landed_ ?', ' _It's like magic. Am I magical now ? Am I dreaming ?'_ , ' _I feel myself, I think myself, no touch, no hearing, no sight, I'm breathing… or I think I'm breathing. Why am I this calm ? What's this scent ?... What do I have this sense and not the others ? What a mystery ? Lol. I am a mystery person !'_ You're feeling like laughing at your reference to some anime. ' _So I have my memory, or more likely some memories from my past when I kept reading mangas and watch my second or third favourite anime of all time.'_ You're smiling fondly. _' So what's my name ?'_ That when you blank yourself a moment, searching in your mind. That's when you're realized that maybe you're in next life. That's when you fainted.

The next time you're there. You realize that you're in a womb. You're eating. ' _It's bizarre_.' You know intellectually that it's natural. ' _That's Life.'_ But because you're conscious and knowing that you were in adult body before, you're weirding about it. Then you think to yourself in a mixture of multiple language without realizing it: ' _D'ailleurs, the baby in the womb, est-ce qu'il est conscient normalmente ?_ _Is it all knowing avec ses memoires except su nombre ? Y then il oublie ? Will i forgot moi aussi ? Evidemente, i will. Pero, je veux pas ! I don't wanna ! S'il-vous-plaît Goddess, au nom du Great Spirit, faites que je garde my fortune : my precious memories con mi conciencia ! It's a force ! En plus, si je suis magic like Harry Potter or in fairytopia, quiero kept ma magie, celle de l'esprit, de l'imagination y del corazon !'_ With determination, i will it with my mind, body and soul. And then I know no more for a long time.

' _Don't know my age, it's like an eternity I've been there. Maybe I'm a time lady in baby form ? An another specie like in Doctor Who, an alien ? Will I be human ? Will I be a born vampire with what I feel all the time in me and around me ? This energy that pulses and cloaks me. I know where I am, in what not who. I really think I'm magical. I know with my imagination in my previous life, thinking about this is normal for me. I can certainly say that I want to be magical like in fairytale in my next life if what I feel now is not magic. Maybe it's chakra like in the manga-anime Naruto ? Or the force in the Star Wars sagas ? Or my spirit manifesting around me like in my Shaman King 's twin bro Hao ? (…) I think I'm beginning to hear what on the other side, multiple voices (one feminine, one masculine that I know deep down are my parents, the parents of this new life, it's my instinct talking), there is music in the background, something peaceful. Maybe it's an invite ? For me. Thanks dada, thanks mama !'_

You're in blissfull daze. Then, it's chaos.

You wake up. You're cold. You're feeling like fainting : you're out, naked, energy buzzing. You're crying next like no tomorrow. Someone touches you. You go crazy. Energy sets free. Your mind analyzing an overload of senses. You hear noises like a machine going down, scuffing, yelling, crying. You smell ozone with flora scents, salt water, wood, metal. _'Is this normal ?'_ You see blurry forms.

It takes time but you settle in some arms, going on, going out. You're not remembering much.

You're conscious _'finally!'_ You are in some arms, a woman with fire hair is cooing at you. You do a noise like baby laugh. She says : "My little one, you're beautiful baby boy! You're a mama boy, isn't it ? Yes you'll be ! Oh my Harry, what gorgeous eyes ! And this mop of hair ? Already like your daddy !" I hear all but stop to think about being a boy.

' _What did she say ? I am a boy. A baby boy but a boy. What ?! Oh this is rich ?!'_ I laugh hysterically. _'I was a girl even a woman before and now? I was sensitive, a sage kind child with many interrogations, rebelling in my mind in adolescence with dark thoughts like suicide to stop my deep feelings or like Armageddon to stop humans from destroying Earth, then a slow adult who sought understanding, thruth and harmony, who felt love at some times, who pardon some, who tried many jobs before choosing her path. I am her. I am me, even as a boy, now I'm that person. In this life, I'll relearn to be a child but this time this will be fun. I want to experience new feelings and things. And I will be! What with new parents, new family, new friends, new schools, new life. This will be d'enfer!'_

I reconnect with the present. _'Now it's my dad, he's a black haired man. He's big or I am too small. Oh he says my fawn! Cute !... Oh I'm Harry lol. Not Harry Potter certainly. What a laught. I have been obsessive about this fandom for years : since childhood when this was still unknown to adults years when I decided my path where I first started to write fanfictions about it and not just resume and data. Oh I think I'll be in Morpheus 's arms soon, I am tiring. Don't know when I will be conscious next time. Bye!"_

* * *

 **Author Notes :**

 **The passage in mixed languages that are French, English and Spanish means : 'Besides the baby in the womb, is it normally conscious ? Is it all knowing with its memories from past life except with its name ? And then, it's forgotten ? Will I forgot to ? Evidently, I will ! But, I don't want that. I don't wanna ! Please Goddess, in the name of the Great Spirit, make me kept my wealth : my memories with my conscience. It's a force ! Moreover, If I am magical like Harry Potter or in fairytopia, I want to kept my magic, that of mind, imagination and heart !'**

 **It's my first time writing a fanfiction in English. My first time trying in this category as self-insert soul in a character of fiction.**

 **I know I can improve. But what do I change ? Is the grammar, syntax alright ? Do I develop more something ? I know it's short but doing little by little appeal me.**

 **Until next time, see you soon.**


	2. Bloody Hell! I'm Harry Potter !

**What you will be doing if you were in Harry's shoes ?**

Wreak the time line! Have fun ! Taking nothing at face value! First Life with your memories and knowledge from your precedent life before being reincarnated in Harry Potter Universe as Harry!

Wreak the plot ! Be Gray ! A consequence for retaliating against the Dursley in 2nd Life !

If this is a curse, maybe doing it more seriously in 3rd Life !

 **Part 1**

 **Chapter 2**

You spend your time with your new family. Your sight is not totally here. You have met another couple, a black haired woman and a black haired man. You felt something, like this was family. You met a massive dog which was there a lot. There were two others men : one that you feel a connection, the other one seems slimy. And one day, you met another baby.

He is blond. You send your energy to him. He smell good. The boy felt right. You try to talk to him but hear only gibberish. You feel a tendril reach you, ask you something. _'Oh this him! Is it instinctual to him like me ?'_

You met him a couple of time. Each time, you try to use your energy consciously to great him, to lift some toy. You wish to change the color of your hair to entertain him. Then one day, you really do it, in one adult. That when you understand you're in a mystery universe with seemly humans with extra abilities. So you pay more attention to anything unordinary.

' _So to resume I am Harry, a mystery person. My mother's name is Lily and my father is James. There is a dark dog around. There is sometimes a stag. Yeah really! I know because I rode him many times.'_ A thought cross your mind. _' Deux marauders… Nope that 's just a coincidence.' 'Then there is this extension of me, this energy that feel like living that my imagination translate as magic. I can read others with it, my mother is associated with images of tiger / lily / cauldron / wand, my father is linked to laugh / stag / transformation, a new visiting man is wolf / old books / ink / pain, the regular man is associated to the color black / a Grim, that's a mythical massive black dog / pranks / a constellation, the slimy one is linked to rat / lie / slimy, I read in the baby blond boy: life / earth / trust and in a new female child : chameleon / fun. I can lift things & beings, will them to me or away, change colors… generally I'm very sleepy after all that and then hungry. I was never hungry as a baby. My past parents liked to say I needed others to feed me because I didn't ask, didn't cry like the others babies, was like a plant and slept all the time or because I was silent that was like it. Now I am an adventurous experimental gal. Girl in my mind, boy in my body. I know that culture and label. Boy can be touchy feeling too. Girl can be loud and boisterous. Will I be like a cliché boy in adolescence ? A hormonal young man ? A self-disciplined being ? Can we say I will be a precocious child ? What with my adult soul…'_

And one day, the lively atmosphere is broken.

We were together, mum reading a tale about three brothers who met the entity Death on a river, each asking for a boon, the most powerful magical wand for the elder, the power to call back the dead to life for the mid brother and something to leave this place without the possibility for Death to follow him for the younger. There are gifted with an eldern wand, a magical stone, an invisibility cloak respectively. Your mind supply you with the title : _The Tale of the Three Bothers_ by Beedle the bard. _' This is a childlike traditional wizardry story from the mind of the British writer from her past life J. . I am in the 90s or early 2000 maybe if the time line is the same.'_

Suddendly we hear a gong, there are flashs. I hear my father said with worry : "Lily ! It's him ! Take Harry and go !" He then transforms multiple objects around him in animals.

My mother take me upstairs. Trace something on my forehead, kiss me and said : " I love you, Harrisson James Potter. Don't ever forget that. We will always be with you. You're protected. Have faith." She hugs me, place me in the crib and face of the door waiting. The door is blasted, an ugly smirking man with powerful negative energy advance toward us.

Mum said : "You're will not have him !"

The bogeyman laughs and said : "You don't have to die. You're a mudblood but you're talented. You can still join me. Don't be like Potter !"

She replied : "I will not join you ! You're a mad wizard ! You and your kind are sick. You just killed my husband ! You want to kill my baby boy. Never !"

"For the last time, stand aside silly girl !" The now angry and impatient no-man said.

"No, take me in his place !"

"Avada Kedavra !" A green light, and then mother falls, not moving at all.

' _NO!'_

He turns his wand to me and said the same thing another time.

' _Bloody hell! I am Harry Potter !'_

A green light hit me. There is a surge of power from inside me who met it. There is pain centered on my head. I cry. I cry for my lost world, my lost parents family and friends, realizing that I'm in bloody hell Harry Potter. _'This is now my reality but this will be my playground, Harry Potter 's destiny or not, I will have my fun! The best revenge is to living well !'_

' _Oh that's my godfather Sirius Orion Black, a marauder who is a prankster at heart, the best man of James, my dad at his marriage. What do I do ? Can I interfere with his destiny ? Hello Padfoot ! I love you ! I want to go live with you ! Or the Granger ! I can be a sister to Hermione, because her and Harry were lonely in childhood. If I go to the Dursley like in the mainstream Harry Potter, I will be abused except if I am in an alternate universe. I will have to wait to see and to recharge my magic to try teleport myself elsewere.'_

The next time you're you. You wake up in an unfamiliar room next to a boisterous boy. A girafe woman stands near and said something like "Dudleychounet". So that's confirm it, you're at the Dursley's home, in a Harry Potter's Universe.


	3. Chapter 3

**What you will be doing if you were in Harry's shoes ?**

Wreak the time line! Have fun ! Taking nothing at face value! First Life with your memories and knowledge from your precedent life before being reincarnated in Harry Potter Universe as Harry!

Wreak the plot ! Be Gray ! A consequence for retaliating against the Dursley in 2nd Life !

If this is a curse, maybe doing it more seriously in 3rd Life !

* * *

 **Part 1**

 **Chapter 3**

You're in pain. You try to move your limbs but nothing. _'Kuso!_ _ **(**_ _ **I**_ **)** _Quelle idée aussi de vouloir explorer le grenier un dimanche pendant que les Dursley sont à la messe ?_ _Zut, je parle en français. So, ah oui, I wanted to see if mother left something for me in the attic on the off chance that some theory of fanfiction was right. I effectively found something. But I spent too much time there and by the time I went down, Vernon was here and was furious. (…)Well, I hope I have not fry my chance to move indetected soon. With what I discovored.'_

You went in dreamland. You can see yourself move throught shadows anywhere you want. You can see yourself creating water from the air : ' _no more dry throat, less dirty, practicing soul washing. Dunno, if the last can heal my horcruxe scar. Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.'_ **(II)**

You can't help yourself, first there was this duffel bag _'yes, not a classic trunk'_ that was like Mary Poppins magical bag. Then there was interesting things that seem out of some fantasy book. _'Yeah, I find, a freaking alethiometer, you know that mystery golden compass from the trilogy_ _His Dark Materials_ _of Philip Pullman with which the heroine learn to read truth intuitively.I tried it asking "Will I find how to escap The Dursley without alerting the Old Man (Dumbledore) ?" The needle fell on chameleon three times / idem on thunder. That mean, according the book I found with, patience, chance and there were others symbols but do not know enough to interpret. Because, there was an infinite number of answers, not all written in the book, subjected to interpretation. C'est passionnant, really but I will have time to learn later. At last, there was an explication book!' You shuddered._ _ **(III)**_

So there were, in the bag, mundane things that you can see using like a thermos flag & jug, two camouflage sleeping bags in different color (green, brown), a dark purplish bean bag chair, a transistor, various wigs and sunglasses, make-up, a pencil box, pencils and fountain pens, some body oils, two oil lamps (one oriental, one occidental), multiple fans (some for normal use, some for combat), five lighters, a sewing case… ' _really this was done for me ! There was even plant pots too. I saw lemons in one ! Miam !'_ _ **(IV)**_

But the must of the must : there is this set of books entitled Magical Arts : The Secrets of Shadow (1), Magical Arts : The Secrets of Thunder (2), Magical Arts : The Secrets of Water (3), Magical Art : The Secrets of Stone (4), Magical Arts : The Secrets of Flamel(5) _'You had be intrigued by all, but for this why not flames or fire? According to the book there Was a Nicolas I who was a flames mage who discovered all proprieties and abilities of different fires and flames existing, and two of his descendants were for one a metal mage, for the other the most famous one with this name a Nicolas II was the designer of the first fire soul stone in existence but the date of its conception predated what It's know in the mundane world. I will have to cross referencing with Wizardry Book on the issue, maybe that's not common knowledge so there'll be nothing. Or maybe there is a Nicolas III who recreated the first stone using The past Note/ Family Grimoire of his predecessor, or someone with another birth name have been utilizing the name of the first famous Flamel of Ancient past, and create somewhat the present known Philosopher Stone '_ , Magical Arts : The Secrets of Aeris (6) _'Aeris is the last descendant of a forgotten civilization existing on Earth before the Age of humans, who lived among humans in an ancient time teaching them magic'_ _ **(V)**_ , Magical Arts : The Secrets Of Void (7), Magical Arts : The Secrets of Soul (8), Magical Arts : The Secrets of Time (9).

' _This is a treasure trove ! How in the name Merlin it's here ? Why in the name Gaia I find it ? Is it because I am Harry Potter ? But Harry did not had it in the Story, nor in any read alternate universes ? Oh he had sometimes a magical trunk from his mother in the attic (that was the reason I went there) or from the Potter in their family vault. Is it because of me ?_

You are hungry but there will be no eating because of your problem of mobility. What you find strange in this universe is that you're not starved by the aunt family except when they hurt you too physically like this time and forgot you there. "You can't gorge yourself, that's a wast" Petunia said all the time to them. She seems to make an exception for others to anniversaries, Christmas, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Easter, New Year Eve & Day. I rarely eat sweets or fruits (sauf apples, pear, banana, oranges). _'Oh I soo want to taste avocado, strawberry, cherry, raspberry, white grape, grapefruit & pomelo, almond ,coco, greengage, lemon. Test others to see if this palate like it. Will it like fish fingers dipped in custard ?' _Rit. _'Home custard cream biscuits for me ! Or some ginger bread with cheese herbal cream on top ! You want to drink lassis & smoothies, lemonade and fruit cordial (kiwi, strawberry, lemon, raspberry-violet mix, peach, citrus fruit), rosé cider and red wine (not yet for the body) ! Taste some blood ?! Lol my mind left me, my imagination taking me in the fantasy world. __Je délire, c'est la faim ! Oh là là Je m'envole !'_ _ **(VI)**_

* * *

You didn't have time to return to the attic for long time. What's with the chores they order you to do : ironing clothes, cooking three times a day, tidying, washing up, watering plants & gardening.

Then there was school. That was a divergence too. You were placed in a different class because of a placing test first thing you arrived. You're been placed in the B class for Good Students in maths, English, others trivias. The Excellent went in A+, Very Good in A, Average in C, and Dudley was placed in D for the Poor – the remedial Class. But to not make displease people (family and pupils), we were assigned by the following nicknames : The Lions (for the Poor, ' _Oh the irony is not lost! For Dudley will see the King of Playground, Me the lazy-idle male cat'_ ), The Wolves (for the Average), The Birds (for the Good), The Apes (for the Very Good), The Dolphins (for the Excellent).

' _This is actually recess. I am observing Dudley rough playing with some boys. They have not noticed me or the little girl with her book opened on her knees in the left corner.'_

"Classes ! It's time to assemble!" Said some adult, the others gathering children.

You go to PE with two others classes The Lions and The Dolphins. The Main Teacher said : "We will split you in three mixed group for the year, one who will be doing swimming for 1st semester, one who will be doing running at the same time, and one who will be doing aikido. We will rotating with the two PE assistants. I will take the running. Watanabe-Sensei the aikido. Laura the rest."

' _My luck, I'm with Dudley in Aikido.'_

"Hello Children. You will address me as Sensei or Watanabe-Sensei. The Aikido is a Japanese Art. I will be teaching you to respect each other, to be in self-control and companionship for this year. The first phase is the training. The second phase is the learning. The third and last phase is the sharing (you will express yourself with each other, you can come to me to if you want, you can be evaluated there too) before we salute and depart. Do you have questions ?" Said with serenity & elegance a black haired asian male. "Yes ?"

Dudley just pushed me. I didn't hear his last question and the beginning of her answer.

"…. Sensei, you said this year. Will you be here next year ? And why learning at all? Some of us don't like art or sport." Said the brown little girl that was with a book earlier.

"Yes, the school have decided to implement this program to help the students find calmness and serenity, you'll develop better concentration, anticipation and quick-wittendness in the long term. This will help for your normal class too and in your life. So each year, one semester with me."

"This is an art of mind, body, and soul." You told them. _'Dans un corps saint, un esprit saint, et l'âme s'en porte mieux.'_ Supplied your mind.

" Absolutly, mister ? "

" Harry Potter, Watanabe-Sensei. "

" Alright, another one anyone? "

" Won't this be difficult, nya ? We're only children, cha " Asked a boy with a brown braid and blue-purplish eyes named Daniel Maxwell.

"Oh no, do not worry, this will be fun. I adapt to my pupils age."

Some time later in the class, Sensei told off Dudley for violence. At the end, you become aquaintances with Daniel Maxwell and Harmony Peacecraft.

* * *

 _'I was happy. What a good first week at school. I hope this will continue.'_ You think walking home. _  
_

Only just back, and your aunt is on you : "Freak! Go to your room without diner ! No one outsmart my child ! Certainly not you !"

 _'Et ça recommence ! Quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre ! Vivement que je me casse !' **(VII)** _

* * *

**Author Notes :**

 **I - Kuso = Japanese language for Shit**

 **II - Qui ne tente rien n'a rien = French pr** **overb meaning : With no try, no gain**

 **III - If you want my reference for the symbolic, i can help you (French link, i translated of French to English for the story, don't know the actual name Just the images and the how to develop the futur meanings)**

 **IV - Miam = French word that you say when you see something yummy to eat/taste**

 **V - Aeris, is a character inspired by Aerith (Aeris in French) from the game Final Fantasy VII**

 **VI - Because of hunger, my perso revert to her home world natural language. She said : I'm delirious, it's the hunger ! Oh la la I'm flying !**

 **VII - And that's starg again, when it's not one, it's the other ! I can't wait for going !**


	4. Poppins' Bag

**What you will be doing if you were in Harry's shoes ?**

Wreak the time line! Have fun ! Taking nothing at face value! First Life with your memories and knowledge from your precedent life before being reincarnated in Harry Potter Universe as Harry!

Wreak the plot ! Be Gray ! A consequence for retaliating against the Dursley in 2nd Life !

If this is a curse, maybe doing it more seriously in 3rd Life !

* * *

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

 _Writing_

 **Magical/Animal Language**

* * *

 **Part 1**

 **Chapter 4 : Poppins' Bag**

You finally had the opportunity to do what you had wanted for months.

The Dursley in their infinite kindness let you at their home for the duration of their journey to the Caribbean. They instructed you to live only in the house, not to be seen by anyone and take care of their home. You had already checked the kitchen, food for a month and half, the supply to clean out, it was okay, and the emergency money was still where it was hidden.

So, once finished with your chores, and having eaten smashed potatoes and sausage with herbs and drank some pressed orange juice, you climbed to the last room.

You took out the bean bag stocked in the treasure bag and settled in it with one of your recent finds, just minutes before, a volume entitled The Poppins' Bag. You checked the date, no date, the author, no author nor an edition nor any others indications which can help you identify the book.

First Page is blank, 2nd page too, then 3rd page something.

 _Stranger, if it's your first time finding this bag, then you're a lucky being because only one on one million can find it near him. Is it your second time? Well, only time will reveal it what that means._

 _This bag was especially designed for you. Yes. You read it right. We will only reveal that there are meanings to this for those who have the chance to have the same circumstances as of now, again._

 _What we can tell you: 1- Only you can use what's already on the bag (see more page 5)._

 _2- Only you can see the writing on the books and read correctly the titles, the others only what you want them to see or by default fiction of adventure & spirituality. It's for justifying your future knowledge and passion on anything spiritual that we know someone like you seek._

 _3- The Bag follows you anywhere. If you don't see it near, you have just to think of it and it wills shift (apparate) before you if you're alone or with your soul mates (more explications on the soul mates in the book of Soul)._

 _4- You can't lose the content or be stolen. If you can't find something, think of it with one of your hand in the bag and it will appear in your hand. Be it by image or by name._

 _5- There is a Secret Ward on the Knowledge contained in those books, only circumstances or time can released it (page 6)._

 _6- You can store anything there. It will be preserved (see for more information page 7)._

 _7- What you learned here will maybe not be what another with a Poppins' Bag learned._

' _Oh this is a mystery book! Love it!'_

 _8- You can't copy the knowledge and objects by any magical means until you pass our test of integrity, knowledge, savoir-faire and truth (see page 9)._

' _So I can rewrite by hand and try making the object by mundane means if I want to. But that not my prerogative.'_

 _9- You can't sell it or have someone do it for you. You will know the repercussion if you do it anyway._

' _Why would someone sell it?'_

You then read page 7 first :

 _What can be stored?_

 _The material things you can store: food (fresh, dried, anything), drinks, potions, mundane objects, magical objects, money._

 _The material beings you can store: corpses (except zombies), warm bodies (who have been frozen previously be it by ritual / potion / charm / enchantment / curse / ability), eggs, plants (magical / mundane), familiars._

 _Where will those be?_

 _Each will be in another time locked dimension. One for each category, and in there, multiple emplacements._

 _The placement will be done automatically, once you put what you want in the bag._

 _You said it will be preserved? _

_The Poppins' Bag holds its content indefinitely, at the same temperature of entry (if it was cold, it will be cold / if it was warm, it will be warm), and are all time-locked (no aging or deaging)._

 _Is there anything that can't be store (not previously indicated) and why?_

 _Babies, because we are against using something so innocent in any circumstances. That has been abused in the past. We will not risk it._

 _Medicine, except potions or what we can find in the Wild. Because we have discovered many time how 'advanced' societies (be it human or others) were used to pervert the healing of its citizens._

 _Adam Tree or Tree of Life, are not to be stored, because it's sacred._

 _Will have I the choice of learning how to do this storing with your methods?_

 _Not at this time. Not negotiable._

You think a minute or two. Then you read page 5, learn that what you store can be used by anyone once out except what was already in there and except if you link them to you via blood or soul (see soul magic: bonds in your new book of secrets number 8). The magical things will not function; the mundane will be broken for any other than you. It's linked to the soul. The soul is unique. For the Soul bonded (mates, familiars, friends, twins, trinity), they can temporally use the objects if there is an urgency.

You decide to go read the chapter of soul bonds from Magical Arts: The Secrets of Soul:

 _There are a variety of bonds under three categories: mundane bonds, magical bonds, soul bonds._

 _What is a mundane bond?_ _It's a link which is progressively created between two or multiple persons by sharing time together. There is no magic there. We say they have bonded over this-and-that, over time._

 _What a magical bond?_ _It's a magical link which can be formed between one magical person & one object or more objects, two or more persons or beings (a creature is also a being for us). There is the marriage bond, the faithful bond, the trust bond, the slave bond, the magical brother/sister bond, the family bond (the pack bond derived from this), the Secret bond, the love bond, the lord bond, the sire bond (ndlr Vampires). There are powered and enforced by magic, the consequence for overriding those bonds are dire the most of time (death, loss of magic so becoming a muggle, loss of active magic so becoming a squib, loss of abilities). There is the bond between the magical parents and their child (misfortune to those from within who break the bond). There is also the wand bond, the staff bond, the sword bond (for any sword and blade), the mirror bond for the most known. And there are others, because any objects can be connected. Only you and your direct magical descendant can use your connected objects. If you don't have one, it will be bonded with the next compatible user. _

_What a soul bond?_ _It's a link between souls. That is formed before the birth of the new born between multiple souls when there were on the Other Side working their future new life. The link is opened; they are not obligated to reunite._

 _What about the known and less known soul bonds?_ _1- There is the soul mates bond. Contrary to popular opinion, there is an infinite number of soul mates (can cross the boundaries between universes), and the good probability of multiple soul mates. You are compatible which means you complete each other. You shall get along well. Each of you has a complete soul when born. This bond is a promise bond of love and trust for life. There is sexual tension and romantic feelings involved._

 _2- There is the twin bond. There are able to read each other well. There share a soul between them. Born like that. If one of them is hurt, the other knows immediately. If one dies, the other feels a void, has a half soul, less magic if he is magical. He can however with some shamanic techniques communicate with his deceased twin. There are two twin bonds, the brother or sister twin bond between two twins bros/sis or one bro-one sis, and the 'flamme jumelle' between two persons not brother or sister not born from the same uterus, can be two males, two females, two others. The last is a rarity and is the communally accepted version of what is a true soul mate. But it's not; it's only a share of one soul._

 _3- There is the Triplet Bond. This is a Trinity link. Each has his/her own soul, is able to understand each other really well, and is known to be able to known about the condition of each other anywhere they are, even separated. If they are magical, their power is tripled; each will have a different affinity for oriented magic (one for dark, one for light, one for grey). They will mostly end up in a polyamory relationship._

 _4- There is the familiar bond. It's between the soul of an animal (magical or otherwise) and another being (like human, high elf, vampire, veela, mermaid, Shapeshifter…). When it's formed you can understand the language of each other, share magic or abilities, share memories and knowledge, share life span (of the one with the long life)._

 _5- There is the platonic friend bond known as the friend soul bond. It's like the soul mates bond but without the romantic dimension or sexual tension._

 _6- There is the spirit bond which is a soul bond between the soul of a shaman and the soul of a spirit. The shaman can call on the spirit from anywhere, even within a spirit ward. The spirit shares its knowledge and abilities with the shaman. The shaman is telepathically linked to the spirit._

 _7- The material bond which is a bond between a soul being and an object. The object has a part of the soul of the being (by Earth means, alien means or divine means) and the soul being has inherent knowledge of the object. The people who are psychometrics are considered having multiple material bonds by divine means._

 _What are the common abilities in a soul bond?_ _The partners share thoughts, memories, and emotions. They can have all of them or just one, or two. They have an increased perception of the others even when there is a block on the share-thoughts/emotions._

 _What are the uncommon abilities in a soul bond?_ _The partners can share born or gifted abilities and knowledge. They can see/hear/smell/taste/touch through the sense of the other(s). A new ability for all can come out (for example: an animagus shared between them, a common transformation like all having suddenly an appendix or eye-magic) even though no one had it before the magical soul bond._

 _In a magical soul bond, the partners are linked for life, share magic, cannot lie to the other. If you specify on the day of the magical soul bond ceremony that you are to be linked for all eternity, you can be certain to find the other in the next adventures (be it on the Other Side then on a new life if you have the chance or are cursed)._

 _If the soul mates bond is consummated in love, all afflictions are erased within the body, the mind and the soul (see healing abilities of the soul in the chapter Abilities within the Soul)._

 _In a blood adoption, a magical bond is born between the three or the two. The child is gifted with the family magic and can develop new abilities or known abilities._

 _If a bond is forced, no abilities will come out._

 _Can you / others break a magical bond?_ _Yes for some if the soul has been forced. If not, not with human magic. Not if is protected by a divine force._

 _Same question with the magical soul bonds?_ _No. No one can break those bonds._

 _What if one was forced in?_ _No one can be forced in a soul magical bond. And if one is potioned / charmed / cursed / influenced by divine forces / unsure in this soul on the ceremony, there will be no bond at all._

' _Ok, I think I will stop for now before my mind is overload. It was very informative. And I did not finish the book on Poppins' Bag, nor does sort out the others object within. And there is also what I read the first the time on the Secrets of Shadow that I'll be working on now that I have time. If anyone can master the shadow-walk, the shadow manipulation is tougher; there is the shadow-mind and shadow-cloak that I want to try too. The first cloaks the mind, thoughts / memories / knowledge hidden within, the second consistes to cloak our body in the shadows so no detection by any sense, nor magical means. You can body cloak others too. The Light of the sun is the enemy of the Shadows.'_

' _I should work on to try to expand my magical ability. Dunno if Dumby placed restrictive magic on me. Must verify it with the gobelins but don't not yet where is this Diagonalley. This is my first time here and what if it doesn't exist what with the changes like the school or this find. If only I remembered where the official magical alley of London is.'_

' _Also, will I be invited to others magical schools? If I go to Hogwart, I can see myself in any house and I want to generate chaos so maybe not griffindor.'_

You think next to the soul mates and magical bonds.

' _How someone go to find soul mates? Soul friends? What the difference between a marriage bond and a love bond? One difference is maybe that we can marry without love, but not do a love bond without love. A family bond can supersede a slave bond maybe, between a house-elf and man for example. No more abuse. (…)'_

 _The Poppins' Bag is a magical multi dimensional space_ , you read. _Was created by an ascendant of Mary Poppins (the concept) in the ancient past, perpetuated by us. 'Who sans déconner?' For the displaced soul._ "So now I am a displaced soul?" You said annoyed.

You stand, put the book in the bag, and start to arrange a bed with the sleeping bag on the bean bag. You go to prepare diner: a tomato soup with bread, eggs and cheese. Then you find yourself in the bathroom, then attic where you take the Aeris Book for a little of history. You fell asleep within the hour.


End file.
